Currently, air cooling is mainly adopted in an information and communication technology (ICT) equipment for heat dissipation. With the increasing of thermal density of the ICT equipment, a water cooling technology begins to be applied.
In the prior art, a separator plate is adopted to separate devices on a board inside a closed shell into two parts. A coolant enters the shell from one side of the separator plate, flows into the other side of the separator plate after cooling a device on the board at this side of the separator plate, and cools a device on the board at the other side of the separator plate. However, when the coolant enters the other side of the separator plate, the temperature of the coolant has increased. Therefore, heat dissipation for the device on the board at the other side of the separator plate is affected.